


Лекарство для павшего духом

by EmberNova



Series: Проигранная война [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, OOC, POV, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Series: Проигранная война [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542967
Kudos: 1





	Лекарство для павшего духом

Было это года два или три назад, когда улицы Сейрейтея еще заливал теплый солнечный свет. Я бродил меж стен города, которые складывали бесхитростный лабиринт, в чьих коридорах нередко можно было встретить капитана Зараки, сидевшего в одном из тупиков, пока его миленькая маленькая лейтенантша собирала и складывала в большие подставленные ладони различные горсти «милых цветочков» и «красивых камушков».

— Я не потерялся, — сразу следовал за этим диалог. — Я решил отдохнуть, — конечно врал.

«Ты не появился на утреннем собрании», — невольно проскальзывала в голове мысль, и я брел дальше. И вот, пройдя еще несколько переходов, завернув за угол, где всегда ожидала меня чайная лавка, я мог случайно наткнуться на своего лейтенанта. Обычно взъерошенного, с распущенными волосами. Не проснувшегося, с неаккуратно завязанным косодэ, распахнутым на груди.

— Эммм, капитан, — всегда вздрагивал он от неожиданной встречи, прижимая к груди какой-то белый пакетик, почти скрытый широкой ладонью.

— Что ты тут делаешь, Ренжи? — спокойно интересовался я, добавляя в свой голос недовольства и немного холода.

— Я, я… — начинал в спешке подбирать слова. — Меня Рукия попросила… Говорит, тут продаются лучшие печенья с предсказаниями, — неумело врал он.

В таком виде мой лейтенант мог идти только от Рангику. И в качестве извинений за свою пьянку вечером он дарил мне небольшую коробку бездарно подобранного чая, хоть Ренжи никогда и не называл причины.

Замечая, что я смягчился в лице от отвлекших меня раздумий, он бесцеремонно, но аккуратно брал мою руку и, притянув к себе, мягко целовал. Я не сопротивлялся, прикрывая глаза и позволяя по телу разлиться чувству колющего счастья. В такие минуты мне не хотелось, чтобы существовало что-либо кроме этого совершенно дикого создания и моего гулко бьющегося сердца. Никаких правил приличия и чести, которые мешают пропустить в свой внутренний мир дорогого мне человека. Но как только в скором времени лейтенант меня отпускал, я с непроницательным видом мог лишь упрекнуть его. Мы все-таки у чайной.

Передо мной брякнули две серебряные монеты, и было протянуто что-то небольшое, завернутое в тряпку. Я забрал монетки со стола, замечая, как резко контрастирует ручной белый щиток с грязной деревянной поверхностью. Когда рухнуло Сообщество душ вместе с Хуэко Мундо и миром живых, все перемешалось. По темным улицам наравне с обедневшими полуживыми офицерами, среди руин, бродили пустые, люди и прочее отребье. Я принял коробочку у недоброжелательного продавца, чья левая часть лица из-за сырости покрылась плесенью, и отправился в место, которое нельзя было назвать чем-то большим, чем просто «укрытие». Да и эту функцию оно почти не выполняло. Однако мой лейтенант умудрялся называть это домом. Нависшее над городом серое небо, которое с каждым днем становилось все тяжелей, и размытая непрекращающимися дождями грязь под ногами не давали забыть, что это место даже не Сейрейтей, а некогда возведенный на его месте город скверных квинси, созданный лишь для того, чтобы быть разрушенным.

Остановившись у двери, которую сколотил Ренжи из найденных старых, но крепких досок, я зашел и обнаружил его лежащим на холодном каменном стенном выступе. Он что-то считал, запрокинув руки за голову. Я мог бы предположить, что трещины на потолке, из которых крупными каплями, не переставая, капает вода. Но он их не видит. Я опустил коробочку с небольшим стуком на пол около входа. Ренжи встрепенулся.

— Бьякуя, — позвал он, садясь на выступе.

— Да, — тихо отозвался я, подходя ближе, чтобы он мог до меня дотронуться.

— С возвращением, — подхватил лейтенант, и было видно, что он расслабился.

Мне стало страшно оставлять его одного, он слишком волнуется в последнее время. Ренжи несмело сжал ткань моего хаори, которое представлялось ему, скорее всего, как и прежде белоснежным с тщательно выведенным кистью мастера отрядным номером. Но на деле оно превратилось в ободранную тряпку с вырванной меткой. Он запрокинул голову, оголяя свой с неаккуратными краями шрам, проходивший поперек лица. Ренжи смотрел на меня мутными глазами. Мне не было нужды сдерживаться, и я провел ладонью по теплой щеке. Он вздрогнул от неожиданного холодного прикосновения, но не отвел слепого взгляда. Его губы тронула улыбка, и лейтенант крепче прижался к моей руке. Из-за этой самой улыбки меня всегда одолевали противоречивые чувства от непонимания, как он еще не сломался. Я оказался намного слабее духом.

Но пока с его губ не сходит улыбка, я найду в себе силы, и лепестки сенбонзакуры, которую он когда-то так отважно защищал, не смягчатся и помогут мне в борьбе.

_— А что в коробке?_

_— Бездарно подобранный чай. _


End file.
